


Mad as a cut snake – or save Eric Coulter

by singingpeople



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Divergent Fusion, Dauntless Faction, Erudite Faction, Execution, F/M, Gun Violence, POV Eric (Divergent), Serum, Smut, War, boomerang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingpeople/pseuds/singingpeople
Summary: What if Eric didn´t die after Four shot him but survived with a slightly altered personality? Oneshot Eric / Captain Boomerang crossover in the divergent universe





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first (and most likely last) one-shot about Captain Boomerang! :) I haven’t read much about him or anything with Australian slang so it was pretty hard getting the hang of it. I had to alter most or all of his story to fit in the divergent universe but I hope you still like it!
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)

**Digger: a soldier**

 

Lightning stroke over the glass dome in the interrogation room at the candor headquarters, the raging storm and the pounding rain mirroring the emotions, overshadowing the scene inside.

The young leader was kneeling on the floor, hands folded in front of him, still wearing his trademark smirk as he looked up at his biggest nemesis. Standing over him, Four had his gun cocked ready to end his life.

But not even now staring right into the face of death was Eric scared. Dying had never been part of his fear landscape and if he had to leave this life now, at least he knew the guilt of killing him would forever wear down the man that claims to be the epitome of dauntless.

That was enough Legacy for him.

 

The smirk never left his face, not when little stiff started to rant that he deserved this fate, not when Four told him to ´Be Brave` - something he always was and certainly not when he finally pulled the trigger, the sound of a gunshot echoing through the glass room that was as easy to shatter as his life had been.

When Eric fell onto his back, eyes falling shut while the blood oozed out of his head he knew he was being as brave as any man ever could be. He faced death like an old friend like he imagined so many times before and embraced it with open arms.

He would die as a hero, a martyr to their case.

His last thought when he closed his eyes, that it all has been worth it.

* * *

An annoying beeping sound and a bright light shining into his eyes rouse him out of his slumber, interrupting what he would call a blissful night of sleep. Not having the slightest wish to get up just yet – or ever again – he tried swatting it away, assuming the it was his alarm clock but as he did so two small hands captured his thick arm, hindering him. “Patient shows signs of waking up, pupil dilation normal.”

 

Startled, because he´s had no idea there was another person with him in the room he abruptly got up, swinging his legs over the side of his bed, realizing there were tubes coming out of his arms, one even around his head, supplying oxygen when they gave a sharp tug at the abrupt movement.

“What´s all this shit?”

 

With a disgusted expression, he started ripping the drip out of his arm, almost strangling himself when he tried to same with the tube near his face.

“Stop! Eric, stop it!”

 

The high pitched voice that belonged to the woman, he had forgotten was in the room made him raise his gaze in question. Observing the pristine, blonde woman in front of him he decided that she looked like she needed a good shag.

Not from him, bloody hell, no. He liked ´em younger, with firmer skin and less stuck up. He also liked them flexible and this one looked like she never pulled the stick out of her arse.

 

Hurrying over, the headmistress how he called her tried to prevent him from ridding himself off the plastic shit but he moved away, avoiding the hands that reached for him.

 

“Nah, no touching lady!” Eying her from head to toe, his face scrunched up in distaste. The lady could definitely lose a few pounds, the pooch on her belly visible through her immaculate blue dress, her toes cramped into the painful tight heels. “Who the bloody hell are ya´ even to come in like that daring to feel me up?”

 

Gaping at him, the blonde took a step back obviously appalled by this behaviour. “Eric, do you not know who I am or where you are?”

 

“Why should I? Are ya the headmistress of this place or what?”

 

“The headmistress?” Her eyebrows shot up in incredulousness, mustering the man in front of her as if he´d gone bunkers. “I am the leader of erudite. Your superior.”

 

His booming laugh startled her. “Get out of here! You giving me orders?" When he saw her face getting red in suppressed anger he almost choked on his laughter, panting like a mad man. "Maybe with ya fanny."

 

Biting his tongue like a mischievous little boy he waited for the woman in front of her to get his dirty joke but she only furrowed her brow in confusing. Jeanine watched as his face fell and decided it was time to inform the strangely altered Eric of the fate he had suffered at the hands of the rebels.

 

“Eric, what´s the last thing you remember?”

 

Furrowing his brow, he tried to remember something, anything but he couldn’t even come up with his name that was obviously _Eric_. What a strange name for someone like him. “Can’t really remember a thing.”

 

Scrutinizing him closely, Jeanine checked something up on her tablet before turning towards three meek looking scientists he had not yet noticed. "He has severe memory loss and a drastic change of personality. No recount of the events before getting shot or after.

What does that indicate.”

 

“Ma’am,” One of the scientists stepped forward, clearing her throat.

“The bullet entered the forehead and hit the prefrontal cortex.

From scientists that did research before the great war, we know that there is an indicated integral link between a person's personality and the functions of the prefrontal cortex. This brain region has been implicated in Planning complex cognitive behavior, personality expression, decision making and moderating social behavior. The basic activity of this brain region is considered to be orchestration of thoughts and actions in accordance with internal goals, as well as the center of memory.

The exact location of the bullet that had been removed by our neurosurgeons explains the memory loss and altered personality traits, even though his short-time memory seems to be intact. The only unexplainable thing here seems to be the use of slang that is long since distinct, indicating that somehow the language centre in the Broca´s area has been damaged, which could have been caused by Intracranial hemorrhage."

 

 "Really good." The scientist earned herself a rare smile from her leader, almost fainting at the sight she scrambled back into her two colleagues that scowled at her. Getting appreciation by Jeanine Matthews was the highest honour an erudite could receive, making them a target for their faction members envy.

Not sparing her inferiors another glance, the erudite leader turned back towards her former ally that was now busy picking his nose with the greatest interest. "Did you understand that, Eric?"

 

Startled, he looked up one finger still in his nose, letting it slowly trail down as he saw her disgusted expression. "Wat?"

Seeing the disapproving stare, he slowly nodded in agreement, eyes trailed on the bossy woman in front of him.

 

"Great." Jeanine´s mouth was pulled into a thin line knowing her former prodigy hadn't even bothered listening. ”We are going to perform some tests on you and then you´ll be able to go back to your room.”

 

“I´ve got a flat here?” He couldn't really believe that especially when his room would be as posh as the infirmary he was in currently. “Wicked!”

 

Scrunching up her nose, Jeanine thought about mentioning something to him but she was intelligent enough to know this wasn't the Eric she needed. This one was a nuisance.

One she couldn’t afford.

Her smile was more like baring her teeth at the deranged man as she bid him goodbye, leaving him in the hands of her best scientists.

Beckoning them out of the, she only hissed at them in malice. "Fix him."

With that, she was gone, off to proceed with her plan to rid the city of its biggest dangers.

Divergents.

* * *

 

They were prodding and probing him, sticking needles into places they didn’t belong, pushed him into a tube telling him he wasn’t allowed to move before ushering him on a treadmill, monitoring his vitals.

Panting after only a few minutes he demanded from the little brown haired scientist beside him to be told why he had to do all these tests and he got his answer.

“We have to make sure that you haven’t suffered consequential damages from when you were shot or the 8 weeks you were in a coma."

 

Hearing her response, he slammed his hand on the big red button in front of him, effectively shutting the treadmill off before he turned around slowly , eyes narrowed into small slits. Even if he didn't remember anything regarding his personality or his past the malevolent feeling that rose hot like melted steel inside his chest was something he knew all too well.

The urge to strangle her was almost all-consuming and he watched, as the scientist took small steps away from him, eyes wide in angst tablet pressed against her chest as if it could protect her from his rage.

“What did ´cha say?!”

 

“You… you were in a c-coma, sir.”

“And why the bloody hell did none of you wankers tell me that?!”

His booming voice made everyone around him freeze mid-air, watching him warily.

“It wasn’t our place, Sir.” The meek brown-haired squeaked out terrified of the man in front of her. He may not be the Eric they all knew but there surely was a part of him somewhere in there that longed for their blood. “Jeanine wanted to tell you, Eric…”

 

But he interrupted her pissed off with all these pretentious fuckers calling him a name that wasn’t his own.

"That´s not my fucking name." Snarling he ripped the electrodes of his chest, jumping off the treadmill striding towards the scientist. Caging her in, he looked down at her with fire blazing eyes. She was a young thing, maybe 20 and she looked as if she´d be fun if he could get her to loosen up a little. He was eying her up from her wide hips to her frantically heaving chest that drew his attention, up to the lips she was biting in despair.

“Then what is it?” She almost choked at the words, whispering as his chest pressed against hers trapping her against the wall.

 

"You darling," He stopped for a moment, contemplating something before a wide, sinister smirk took over his face. Tilting his head down, he grazed the shell of her ear with his tongue, satisfied when he felt her shiver against him.

“You my darling can call me Captain.”

* * *

 

The Captain was standing in front of the bathroom mirror in a room that looked way too pristine to ever have been his own. Skimming through the neatly folded clothes laying in his drawer he fretted. For sure he wasn’t one of those stuck up bitches kissing up to that cunning as a dunny rat blondes arse.

But in default of a soul the devil puts up with a fly and so he chose some comfy looking pants and a black wifebeater before taking a shower that was long overdue. 

Surrounded by steam, the Captain admired his own bulky physique, hands roaming over his hairy chest trailing lower. He´d always known he was packing quite a bit and thinking about the little scientist he couldn't wait to show her exactly how _big_ he really was. The little wank he was having wasn't as satisfying her wet little hole would be, no matter which one his dick would end up in.

 

Caressing the ziff on his face, the captain contemplated his options for a moment before rummaging through the drawer under the sink, emerging victorious with a sharp pair of scissors.

Grinning at his reflection, he positioned it the right way and started to cut.

* * *

 

It was cold outside, dawn had fallen hours ago and the Captain was sitting on the windowsill of an abandoned building, the window long ago shattered.

He was drawing in a deep breath, ciggy in his mouth. As he flitted his gaze over the alleyway it came to rest on a dark figure rummaging through the pile of rubbish.

Pushing himself away from the wall he landed, crouched down 10 feet below on the concrete. Straightening up, the Captain sauntered towards the man that eyed him wearily looking ready to fight his way out. He clearly looked homeless but he had a great taste in clothing.

 

 

“I like ya coat. What do ya want for it?”

 

“Excuse me?” The homeless looking man watched him suspiciously, especially the black jacket with the blue eye on it.

 

“Ya heard just right. What do ya want for your coat and the jacket?”

 

“I want yours.” After a moment hesitation he squared his shoulders. “A-and your gun.”

 

“Alright." Shrugging the stiff jacket off he despised either way, the Captain wondered why the guy in front of him looked so freaked out by their exchange. Tossing it to him, he waited until the other man did the same handing over a blue bomber jacket and a worn out coat.

To keep his end of the bargain the Captain handed over his gun after he had pulled on the clothes, cigarette still safely between his lips.

Shaking off the ash on the end, he took another deep breath, saluting the man who eyed him closely, never looking away.

"Thanks, heaps, was fun dealing with ya. Have a good one.”

 

The Captain hadn't even taken three steps when he heard the trigger being pulled, the quiet click of an empty chamber making him cackle to himself. Not even bothering to turn around he held one bullet up in the air, calling over his shoulder.

“Never said there would be bullets in there, Dero!”

With that, he was gone, vanished into the night.

* * *

 

Lilly was sleeping peacefully in her bed inside her room in the middle of the erudite headquarter. She had been busy all week trying to find out what was wrong with the dauntless leader Eric, having basically been assigned as his babysitter.

Even though his personality was now completely different, there were a few things that had stayed the same.

He was still not respecting anyone other than himself, thought he was above them all and simply _loved_ to intimidate everyone around him. 

When Eric, or _The Captain_ like she was supposed to call him now, cornered her a few days ago she had been sure of her soon demise but he had only smirked at her, patting her butt before making crude comments she wouldn't dare to repeat.

 

A loud pounding on her door startled Lilly so much that she fell out of bed, her heartbeat matching the rapid pace of the knocks as she scrambled up, searching for her robe.

“I´m coming!”

 

Pulling it on, she hurried to open the door prepared for a dauntless soldier to tell her to get to the shelters because the rebels were attacking but when Lilly pulled it open, she was merely brushed aside by none other than The Captain.

 

 

“It´s 3 am. What are you doing here?”

He only shrugged his shoulder, cocking his head at the woman, who was blinking in confusion.

 

Scrunching up her nose, she almost gagged as something vile hit her nostrils. The young scientist wondered what the hell was smelling like a dead rat before she froze taking in the man's appearance. From his disastrous hair to the awful clothes.

“Do ya like me new jacket?”

 

“It smells like something crawled into it and _died_.”

The Captain only laughed at her disgusted expression, shrugging his newest acquirement off before tossing it at her. Lilly took a step back trying to avoid contact at all costs.

 

“That´s why ya will be washing it for meh.”

 

"Like hell, I will!" The curse had accidently left her mouth and she froze, awaiting the rage. But the former leader only laughed at her.

 

“Jenny said ya´ll do whatever I wantcha to, so get the machine going.” Ignoring the fact that he just called their leader _Jenny_ , Lilly picked up the items with her fingertips holding it as far away from her as possible, begrudgingly doing as he told her to.

 

When she came back after a few minutes the Captain had made himself comfortable on her bed, arms crossed behind his head showing off his massive muscles. Lilly gulped, eyeing him up not knowing what to do with him.

“Like watcha seeing?”

 

When she didn’t answer he propped himself up, squinting his eyes in thought as he contemplated something. “You can sew, darl´, can´t you?”

 

Furrowing her brow, Lilly nodded. “I´m a surgeon, of course I can sew.”

 

“Well, I got a job for ya.”

* * *

 

The Captain ran his finger over the newly altered item, smirking in satisfaction that it turned out as well as it did. The little scientist had been affronted when he had suggested or more, demanded it, but in the end, she had agreed just like he knew she would.

And she had done a good job.

 

To sew his name onto the bomber jacket that was now smelling like some flowery shit, not bad just too girly, wasn’t a task that was beneath her and the Captain had just to mutter Jenny´s name once and the little one complied immediately.

If she would be as accommodating in the bedroom as she was with the other things he ordered her to do was something he itched to find out.

 

But she had gotten her gift of gratitude too, as the Captain pulled her into his arms, fingers wandering down to where he could have sworn she had never been touched before the way she trembled, clutching the jacket she had been so disgusted with only a few hours' prior now frantically pulling him closer.

He had left her there, on the verge of something big knowing if she was desperate enough she would sooner or later come and seek him out.

The Captain would bet on sooner.

* * *

 

The former leader had gotten accustomed to his new routine: daily check-up´s in the morning he almost always skipped because he slept till late in the afternoon before getting up, roaming through the building that belonged to erudite or what the hell it was called and the perimeter at night, bored out of his mind.

 

So it came that he found himself in the library, a place he detested from deep within his heart drinking with the flies. Off his face, the Captain skimmed through books that didn't interest him in the slightest, ripping out pages and setting them on fire with his lighter.

The gleeful feeling he got when he saw the useless paper turn to ash made his heart sore and he giggled like a Joey, grinning like a shot fox.

 

He went on and on, burning random pages of random books until he came across a book with alternate weapons. Throwing it open at a random page, he stopped short when he spotted something that intrigued him deeply.

It was a strangely shaped piece of wood, almost resembling semicircle but still edgy like a triangle. Nothing he could describe or had ever seen before.

The Captain had to have it!

* * *

 

The next night after he had slept off his stupor, the Captain was on his way to the labs, knowing exactly what he was searching for. Trying to get there he crept through the hallways as quiet as possible but before long he heard someone coming his way. Looking around he tried to find a place to hide and avoid any strange encounters.

Even though it was him allowed to wander around at night, what he had planned was anything but legal and Jenny wouldn't like it. But just his luck, there was nothing in the bright lit hallway to hide in and the voices were too close as that he could have run back to look for another way.

 

Making sure the beer can he´d stashed under his cloak wasn’t visible, the Captain tried to seem as inconspicuous as possible while walking towards the voices. He watched closely how a whole bunch of men all dressed in black rounded the corner, walking his way lost in conversation.

That was, until the man in front looked up and back at his companion before doing a double-take stopping so abruptly the soldiers behind him almost ran into his back.

But he paid them no mind, too engrossed scrutinizing the person in front of him from the gumboots to the coat and the silver necklace, that he had stolen from some blue dressed bitch to his newly altered hair.

“Eric, is that you?”

 

Hands buried deep in his pockets, the Captain rocked on his feet shrugging his shoulders. “That ain´t my name anymore.”

 

“Oh, and what are you called now?” The dark-skinned man furrowed his brows, bordering between being confused and intrigued at the same time.

 

“They´re calling me Captain.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“Because I´m rocking their boat.”

At that, the other man started to laugh out loud, shaking his head at his former inferior that only grinned smugly in return.

 

“You certainly are, _Captain_." Composing himself the older man stepped closer, eyes flicking over him as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The Eric he knew would have rather died than walking around like that and even though he wasn’t any addition to their team right now, the dauntless leader was sure the scientists would somehow find a way to fix him, to turn them back into their killing machine.

“Well, the hair is… different.”

 

“Neat, isn’t it?” The Captain brushed the fingers over his beard, grinning a toothy smirk. “I´ve always wished me some mutton chops.”

 

"I´m… glad for you." The Captain could clearly hear the puzzlement in the other man´s voice and he asked himself if they´d been close before he´d gotten shot. But the moment soon had passed and the older man patted his back, making him stumble a little before he could catch himself, excusing himself.

They bid each other farewell and went their own ways.

 

But when the Captain rounded the corner he shot the retraining soldiers one last look, wondering how the old man couldn’t have noticed his hand slipping into his jacket as he pretended to stumble into him.

With a wicked smile, the Captain hurried towards the labs, cracking himself a beer open as he swirled an ID-card around whose holder was called Max.

 

"Well, thank heaps, Max, for the highest security clearance there is."

* * *

 

A few days later the Captain was standing in a park near the headquarters early noon, not having slept one second last night. After breaking into the weapons lab with the ID he had searched for different materials, shaping them into the perfect form like the papers buried deep inside his pockets instructed.

He had been able to form three of these so-called boomerangs, polishing them into the perfect form after several failed attempts. He almost always hit his target but he had problems with the thing coming back to him.

 

Because what´s a Boomerang called that doesn´t come back?

A stick, Haha.

 

 

But with the time, the Captain got the hang of it and was itching to test his newfound skills on a real target. After coming to the same park for a few days, he knew there was always a little girl hanging around somewhere with her mother, playing on the grass.  
And she had something he wanted.

 

So he had slightly altered the steel boomerang, adding a fishhook for good measures. He didn’t want to pierce his target, that would be too cruel even for him.

Crouching down the Captain took aim, reaching back to send the boomerang flying. From behind the bushes he watched, taut like a bow in anticipation how it hit the target, flying in a perfect bow before returning to him.

Reaching up, he grasped it with his glove-covered hands – he had learned his lesson after catching his first returning boomerang and cutting open his palm – pride filling his whole being.

He had gotten what he wanted.

 

When he heard the ear-piercing scream and the strangled sobs that followed the Captain had long ago scrambled away, fleeing the crime scene.

His loot, a little pink unicorn that had captured his attention from the second he spotted it stuffed into his inner pocket of the coat, the fishing hook leaving a small hole in the stuffed animal that had to be fixed immediately.

Was the Captain sorry that he had taken away a little girl´s toy?

 

No, no he wasn’t. He could give it so much more love than the little brat would have ever been capable of.

He was a total brony.

* * *

 

“I hope yer ain´t screwing it up.” The Captain was once again sitting on her bed his watchful gaze never leaving her hands that held the needle.

 

“For god’s sake, Er… Captain! It´s a damn toy, not an artery!" Frowning Lilly held the unicorn in her hand after he had practically forced her to perform an emergency surgery on the stuffed animal.

 

“Watch yer smart mouth, darl. Ya gettin´ pretty reckless lately.” The Captain scowled at her, getting right up in her face. He had tolerated her stuck-up behaviour long enough and wasn’t against using a lill´ ole´ violence to show the girl where her place was.

 

“Alright!” Shrieking in fright when he got right into her face, Lilly raised her hands in surrender, backing up to get away from the angry man that looked ready to murder her.

She was only able to let out a breath in relief when he sat down again, his sudden mood change gone gesturing for her with a raised eyebrow to go on.

And Lilly did, like always.

 

For a few minutes, they sat in tense silence until she was finished sewing. Cutting off the string, she handed the pink unicorn back to him.

As the Captain opened his coat, carefully putting his treasure into the inner pocket the young scientist furrowed her brow in confusion at some of the things he had stashed there. His coat was like one of those magician tricks, she almost expected a bunny to jump out.

"What´s that?" Pointing at the strangely shaped thing Lilly knew for sure she had never seen anything remotely close to it.

 

“It´s called a Boomerang.” Pulling it out, the Captain held it up for her to look at, smug that he had caught one of the know-it-all’s of guard.

 

"I´ve never seen anything like it." Extending her fingers, Lilly almost touched it but though better, retreating slowly while wearily eyeing the scruffy man. "Well, now people can call you Captain Boomerang."

Her lame joke made even her cringe and she regretted it the moment it left her mouth, thinking about his former outburst. But instead of getting angry, a sly smile spread over the Captain's face, bringing her instant relief.

 

"Has a nice ring to it. Captain Boomerang…" He tested how the words sounded, how they rolled off his tongue and knew he had found his new title. "Thanks heaps, sweet cheeks.”

The Captain pulled her up like a ragdoll, quickly pressing his lips to hers before striding out of the room.

Lilly stayed back stiff like a board, blinking rapidly as she tried to logically process what just happened.

She came up with nothing.

* * *

 

Captain Boomerang was strolling through the hallways, wondering why there was such a nervous energy sizzling through the compound.

He hadn't seen Jenny in a long time. She always locked herself away in her laboratory with new lab rat´s she was testing some weird looking serums at.

For once, the Captain had refrained from breaking in there even though he wanted to. But he knew the crazy bitch surely had some sort of safety measures installed that would vaporize him or some shit like that.

So he settled with just roaming around the headquarters, wreaking havoc in some research stations by swapping chemicals, improving his boomerangs with certain features and eyeing up the females that threw him disgusted looks. Still, he knew he could get any of them to drop to their knees for him before dominating them in the bedroom.

Or an empty classroom.

Wherever they were.

 

But today something was different.

And he wanted to find out what it was.

 

So he followed the flustered noses through countless hallways. Arriving at the holding cells, where he had been restrained one time when some guy whose wife he had toyed with under the sheets thought it would be fun to tell him to get stuffed and

only stun guns were able to save the wanker´s life, he knew he had found his target.

 

 

There were guards in black uniforms patrolling the door of a certain cell, making him burn with curiosity at who they were watching.

Approaching them, the Captain was able to see the exact second they noticed him, straightening up while looking straight ahead, they both muttered a `Sir`, nodding at him in recognition.

Recuperating their actions, he stroked his mutton chops trying to look stern.

“What do ya have here?”

 

“A divergent rebel, Sir.” The soldier didn’t dare look into his eyes, as he addressed him and the Captain found that small act of submission strangely endearing.

He liked the feeling of power it gave him. Yes, he loved it.

 

“One of those again, huh?" Shaking his head in exasperation, the Captain faked annoyance, partly because he had never heard this word before and had no idea what they were talking about. But the way they were pronouncing it, as if it left a foul taste in their mouth assured him that it couldn't be anything good.

Maybe a man turned into a killer croc or some bat shit crazy lady that was yielding baseball bats half naked.

His interest was definitely peaked.

 

“Open the door for me.”

 

“Sir,” Both men looked at him with wide eyes, throwing each other glances clearly not knowing what to do. “Only Jeanine and a few selected guards have access to the captive. We are under strict orders…”

 

“Do I look as if I care about yer fuckin´ orders?” His voice boomed through the small space, the men in front of him visibly shrinking back, trying to become one with the wall behind them. “I´m still yer leader Eric! I demand entrance!”

 

“Yes, Sir!” Scampering around, the one on the right put the code in with shaky fingers opening the door for the Captain as fast as he could.

Throwing them one last harsh glare he stepped in, anticipating the monster he was sure he´d see any second.

But what he found instead was rather disappointing.

 

There on the concrete bunk back facing him lay a petite blonde girl with short hair, no day over 17. If there weren't any tentacles sprouting out of her face he had no idea what was supposed to be dangerous about her.

She couldn’t hurt a fly.

 

The sound of his heavy steps had her tensing. She slowly turned around, her annoyed expression turning into confusion as she scrambled as far away as possible, sure that her eyes were deceiving her.

The Captain watched her mildly amused as she was muttering to herself that it wasn't real, that he wasn´t real,  before grabbing a can of beer out of his coat, holding it out for her.

“Ya want one?”

 

The girl shook her head in disgust, now watching his every move. "You are supposed to be dead, Eric."

 

"Not ma name anymore, hon." Shrugging his shoulders, the Captain popped open the lid taking a heavy swing himself. If she didn't want it...

Spotting a concrete bench opposite of her, he flogged down, legs outstretched in front of him still watching the girl fascinated. "So ya know who shot meh?”

“Of course I do!” Shooting daggers at the man that looked so much like Eric but in the same moment not at all, she sat up straighter chin raised high. “And you most certainly deserved it.”

 

Raising one eyebrow, her accusation didn’t faze him at all. Unbothered he took another mouth full. “So, what did I do?”

 

Obviously it wasn’t the right thing to ask. Her mouth curled up in disgust and she narrowed her eyes at him. The Captain was sure it didn’t need much for her to attack him, even though he clearly was the stronger one. Lord knows how long they had used her as a lab rat, testing their new perverted inventions at her.

 

“You conspired with erudite, _with Jeanine_ , to eradicate every single divergent in this city. You killed so many innocent people. You even shot _a child_.” Her voice was full of incredibility, as if she couldn’t understand how someone could do something horrid as that.

 

Tilting his head, the Captain slowly let a breath out through his teeth lost in thought for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders shooting her an almost apologizing look.

“Yeah, that certainly sounds like me.”

 

As she froze on her spot, he only took another swing of his beer. “Wha´ did ya expect? I may be a digger but I ain´t a dipstick, hon. And now that we established I deserved ma fate, tell meh," Now he placed his elbows on his knees in anticipation. "what does Jenny think ´s so dangerous about you? Because honestly, you look more like an ankle biter than something yer should be scared of."

 

"You tell me. After all, you were the person that hunted me down." Her face was still hard but after a moment she let out a deep breath, glancing back up at him her voice was quieter when she spoke again. "We´re different. They can´t control us, which makes us a threat to the system. An abomination."

 

She had watched the smirk that had gradually curled up his lips the longer she spoke wearily, asking herself what in the head of this strange man was happening right now.

“The Captain has never been a fan of _authorities_ …”

 

“Who the hell is _The Captain?!_ ” The frown that marred her forehead only furrowed further, as he pointed at his own chest with a shit eating grin.

But before either of them could say anything else the door opened and a guy with brown hair stepped in, narrowing his eyes at the scene he came upon.

 

“Tris, it´s time.”

Tilting his can at her after the guard had told him to leave, the Captain got to his feet walking towards the exit. "See ya later, sweet cheeks."

Shooting her a wink over his shoulder, he pushed past the wanker disappearing into the depths of the compound.

* * *

 

He was pounding into her from behind with a rapid pace, her long braid wrapped around his hand twice. Pulling it as far back as possible, the young scientist beneath him arched her back, hips now tilted up in the perfect angle making the wet hole so much tighter for him to sink into.

His other hand was gripping her hips,  fingers anchoring her to him with an almost bruising force to prevent her from going anywhere other than back onto his dick.

Letting his hips snap forward not gently at all, the Captain grinned at the half painful, half pleasured moan he had elicited from her with one especially vicious thrust. His breathing laboured, he felt small beads of sweat roll down his torso as he bit his lip, head tilted back in pure bliss.

She was as hot and tight as he thought she would be.

 

 

Bowing over her, the Captain let go of Lilly´s hair now instead grabbing her shoulder, chest pressed against her back he was hammering away. Grunting almost soundlessly he felt her walls constrict around his length as she came moaning loudly, body spasm as he went on and on, not giving a shit about her discomfort.

With one last powerful thrust, the Captain spilled himself inside her before collapsing, almost crushing her in the process.

In the last second, he let himself fall into the space beside her, trying to calm his breathing as his plaything didn't seem to be able to move at all.

Looked as if he´s fucked her boneless.

 

Snickering at his thoughts, the Captain got up gathering his clothes with one hand not sparing the woman another glance.   
“That was it?”

 

Hearing the accusing tone in her voice, he turned his head from his place at the window. Grabbing the curtain, he started to clean their fluids of his length with the fabric, kissing his teeth in annoyance. "What did ya expect from me? Flowers? Please."

Snorting, the Captain pulled on his undies, followed by his pants.

 

“You could at least have… Hey!” Her enraged shout followed him, but he had already left the room belt still unbuckled, the rest of his clothes in hand. Shaking his head, he then proceeded to dress himself shooting the woman that walked by him a suggestive look that made her stagger away hurriedly.

Those damn prudes.

* * *

 

There was a commotion at the closing cells much to Captains delight. He was currently crawling through the ventilation system, trying to assess the situation.

Sure, he had heard from behind closed doors that there was another prisoner in the cells and an execution coming up. Even though no one had informed him of that, the Captain had his methods.

Currently, he was lying on his chest, watching how a strongly build man was cowered over an examination table, a body lying there. His back silently shook as if he was crying. The ventilation grilles restricted his sight quite a bit and the Captain wanted to know if it was the little one lying there so motionless, so he dismantled them quietly, squeezing himself out of the hole.

 

Landing on his feet close to the gurney, the sudden movement had startled the man and he spun around, eyes widening in disbelief at the sight in front of him. It was almost comical that he looked at the Captain the same way, the blonde who was now lying on the table had only a few days ago.

Sighing, he made his way around it facing the man that seemed strangely familiar to him. Tilting his head, he looked down at the pale face of the girl, her chest unmoving.

“She´s cactus.”

 

"Excuse me?" The brown haired guy, that looked as much like a rebel as everyone else in black clothes threw him a deeply confused and repulsed look, his eyes taking in the appearance of the man he thought was dead, while his voice was choked up.

He love of his life had died.

 

 

“She´s cactus.” When he still didn’t seem to grasp what the Captain was trying to tell him, he had to elaborate. “Dead as a maggot, bitten the dust. Ya know?”

 

“ _You_ are supposed to be dead! I shot you!” The man´s fists were balled, knuckles turning white as he gripped the shit the girl was covered with and if looks could kill, the Captain would have turned to dust long ago.

 

“So that was you, huh?” Raising an eyebrow at the guy in front of him, he only shrugged his shoulders not offended at all. He surely had deserved it.

“No hard feelings, mate.”

 

"Are you fucking kiddi…" But his ranting was interrupted by someone taking a deep breath, coughing and spluttering the little blond girl sat up, gripping her chest that was heaving violently. The Captain watched as her eyes went wide. Mirroring her lover´s expression the fell into each other´s arms oblivious to his presence.

Bored at the display of undying love and the whispered endearments, the Captain rummaged loudly through his coat, pulling out one of his newest inventions to scrutinize it a little more. He couldn’t wait to test what he´d tinkered a few nights ago.

But maybe not _inside_ the headquarters…

 

Loud shouting drove the two turtle doves apart, the attention of all three now diverted towards the guards that came running at them with cocked guns.

"Hurry." Pulling the girl of the gurney, the man tried to shield her with his body, eyes flicking over the place for a way to escape. "How do we get out of here?!"

 

The Captain cleared his throat, making the two of them turn towards him in question. “Just go through the incineration plant. It ain´t be used at the moment.”

 

When he was met with two expressions clearly stating they wouldn't do anything he suggested, the Captain only kissed his teeth in annoyance. "Now listen, mate. Either you go through there or you die. Ain´t my business but biting the dust two times in one day might be a li´ll much for yer lady."

 

Exchanging a look, they both nodded, trying their luck with his approach. if they would die, it would still be a better way than waiting to be slaughtered.

So they hurried away, following his directions, while the Captain turned around playing with the boomerang in his hand.

 

Pushing a button, he let it fly right towards the arriving soldiers before running away, diving for cover.

* * *

 

He was sitting in Jenny´s office, twiddling his fingers as he avoided the gaze the blonde wench that was trying to smother him with. After the incident in the holding cells, she had demanded his presence and he had been escorted there immediately by two guards whose expressions were more than just grim.

 

The two of them had been sitting in complete silence for several agonizing minutes in which Jenny never once looked away,  sizing him up as she gave him the feeling that he was sitting in the headmistress office like a ten-year-old waiting for a scolding.

And mate did it come.

 

“You know why you´re here, Eric.”

 

Annoyed, he looked up. “Ma name´s not…”

 

Jenny banged her hands on the table, cutting him off. She was breathing like a dragon close to spitting fire, her neck turning a dangerous shade of red as she closed her eyes for a second to compose herself. "Enough with this nonsense!" She hissed at him, voice cutting like a knife.

"I have watched your escapades and not said anything for long enough. Sleeping around with respectable women, manipulating experiments, breaking into labs is bad enough. But this," She grabbed a remote. "this is too much."

 

Pushing the play button, the Captain watched himself talking to the two captives, before they fled towards their freedom and he turned towards the hallway. With a flick of his wrist, he had unleashed hell, the boomerang flying right at the camera before the detonation came, leaving the feed flicker statically before it all went black.

 

Raising his gaze almost guiltily, he met Jenny´s enraged one and for the first time since he met her a few weeks ago, she looked like she was about to lose it.

“It slipped.”

 

“It slipped?” Her voice was laced with sarcasm. “ _It slipped?!_ You destroyed a whole wing of our headquarters with a bomb that had twice the explosive force than _TNT_! You killed three of our soldiers, wounded five and now the whole sector is in danger of collapsing! And not just that!” Jenny was talking herself into a rage, her usually immaculate hair all over the place as she pointed an accusing finger at him. “You helped two of the most dangerous people in this city to escape, _right_ when we were about to end their lives and make the city safer for everyone inside! You are no longer an asset, you are a liability!"

 

Sitting on the chair like a toddler close to throwing a tantrum the Captain pouted. “She´s just a li´ll girl. What can she do?”

 

"She," Jenny rewound the footage until there was a picture of the little divergent one, before leaning over the table to look right into the Captain's face. "is the biggest threat to our world that we know. She has to be eradicated. All of them!"

 

Pushing herself off the table, Jenny started to pace but just as she opened her mouth to go on ripping him a new one, the door was pushed open and a breathless looking Lilly stumbled into the room. Blushing embarrassedly, as she met the Captain's unimpressed gaze she straightened out her skirt, a tablet pushed close to her chest.

 

“What is it, Lilly? I don’t have time for you to waste.”

_Burn._

 

 

A little intimidated by the harsh behaviour of her idol, the young scientist hesitated for a moment, mustering up all her courage before she started to speak breathlessly with wide eyes.

“We have found the reason for… Captains behavioural change. There is a small hemorrhage in the right side of the prefrontal cortex, close to the Brodman area 47 that could have caused all of… this." Waving her hand at the Captain, Lilly was to engrossed sucking up the relieved expression of her leader to realize he was scowling at her.

 

“What do ya mean `All of this´?!” Mockingly repeating her move, the Captain was deeply offended but the two women only ignored him, discussing something that was too low for him to understand.

 

“Well done, Lilly.” Jenny nodded at her, before sparing a glance to the enraged man in front of her. “Get him out of my office.”

 

Nodding, Lilly pulled the Captain along, her hand curled around his sleeve, while Jeanine watched them leave, tiredly sinking back into her chair, rubbing her temples.

She needed Eric back.

* * *

 

"What are yer doing?" The Captain was strapped down on a gurney inside the operation room, wearily watching the doctors buzzing around him like busy little bees preparing the room and himself.

He was wearing a strange cap taming his hair, an IV in the back of his hand but no one was paying him any attention, the sedative making him too drowsy to do anything against it.

Closing his eyes, the Captain just lay there until a movement direct in front of him made him look up.

 

Lilly was standing there in scrubs, drying her hands with a blue towel her smile hid by a mask but her eyes betrayed her.

"Everything is going to be okay. Even though I´ll miss you in some strange way, Boomer. It´ll be for the best."

 

“Same here, darl.” His voice was slurred, the narcotic that was being injected into his bloodstream already starting to work. The Captain held her gaze until his lids got heavy and his eyes fell shut.

His last thought… he should have shagged her way more times.

* * *

 

Jeanine was leaning against the railing in the front of the erudite headquarters waiting. The surgery had been two days ago and there was nothing else she could think about other than the way everything turned out to be.

Huffing she scrutinized the army in front of her, the dauntless loyal to erudite all in a row waiting for her orders to move out. 

 

The door opening behind her made Jeanine turn around and she smiled in satisfaction at the sight before her.

There he stood.

Her prodigy.

Her best soldier.

 

Her secret weapon.

 

His hair was immaculate, styled to perfection with the sides cut short not one hair out of place. His face was finally visible again, the beard gone, clearly shaven the leader uniform he wore was straightened out to perfection and made him look like the leader he was.

There neither was a sign of the bullet entering his forehead nor of the surgery, he´d just had. Lilly had done a great job.

 

Eric stepped up, resuming his rightful place as her right-hand man ready to take her army to war, now that he outranked Max. Throwing him one of her rare smiles, Jeanine had finally hope again that they would be coming out of this as the victors.

“It´s good to have you back.”

 

Tilting his head towards her, Eric´s lips curled up into his trademark smirk and he nodded, hands folded behind him. "It´s good to be back."

 

With a last nod at his superior, Eric strode down the steps towards his loyal soldiers, to prepare them for what was to come and what kind of expectations they had to fulfill if they didn't want to die a painful death by his own hands.

But when he turned his back towards Jeanine his steps full of confidence, her face pulled into a frown as she squinted her eyes at Eric´s back.

There was a thing sticking out his pant pocket that almost looked like…

A Boomerang?

 


End file.
